


Familiarity and Incarceration

by Silent_Observer_of_time



Series: Spears and Bones [6]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Underfell, Brother Feels, Brotherhood, Communication Failure, Conversations, Escape, Family Issues, Gen, Illusions, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Implied/Referenced Incest, Innocence, Invasion of Privacy, Jealousy, Melancholy, Multiverse, Oblivious Papyrus, Out of Character?, Overprotective Sans, Papyrus Has Issues, Poor Sans, Psychological Trauma, Rescue, Sans Has Issues, Sans Needs A Hug, Sans Remembers Resets, Some Humor, Trapped, Tsundere Papyrus, Twisted and Fluffy Feelings, Underfell Papyrus, Underfell Sans, Yandere Papyrus
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-03
Updated: 2018-08-29
Packaged: 2018-11-08 11:51:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 13,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11081016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silent_Observer_of_time/pseuds/Silent_Observer_of_time
Summary: Sans has had enough and escapes via the time machine.Sans will come back sooner or later...(or not)





	1. Escape

**Author's Note:**

> Undertale Universe isn't used to trauma or horror. :)
> 
> *Warning:  
> 1\. Undertale!Sans is broken.  
> 2\. Underfell universe makes more sense in terms of governance so deception, rape and torture will come at random (but they are used to these sort of things).

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Undertale Sans doesn't understand what he did wrong.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess how long it took for Undertale Sans to realize something's wrong with all of this.

[UNDERTALE SANS POV]

 

 

I think something’s wrong with my brother.

Papyrus won’t let me out

_He keeps saying it’s not safe_

 

Everyone is asking what I've been doing.

I simply shrug, unsure what to tell them

_I escaped recently, knowing I'll get punished later._

 

Papyrus keeps ~~insulting~~ complimenting me.

I don’t know what’s happening really.

_It’s scary, I don’t know what to do anymore._

 

He’s also starting to touch me in the wrong places…

Brothers shouldn’t be doing that right?

_He’s also sleeping with me more and it- this is wrong …_

 

Papyrus won’t let me work

Feeding me until I can’t take it anymore

_I am not a porcelain doll nor his pet._

 

Papyrus also lets me rest more

Giving false promises of care and love

_This isn’t love when there’s pain._

 

Papyrus says we’re the perfect pair

that there’s no room for others

_That can’t be right._

 

What did I do wrong?

What happened to my little brother?

_Why does he want us to be together forever?_

 

This feels wrong.

I have to get out of here.

_I need to escape._

 

* * *

 

One day, I had enough.

Falling out of my delusions

_Papyrus isn’t going to change at all._

 

While he’s training with Undyne,

I went to the time machine

_It’s been so long since I used it._

 

What I found was a broken machine

Papyrus smashed it so I can’t go anywhere

_But it can still be salvageable._

 

I begin working

Tears falling down for no reason

_Was I feeling guilty?_

 

Yes. I love my brother

But not in the way he loves me

_Especially when it hurts._

  
Papyrus never hears me all out

Always painting me as a static image

_Of utmost obedience._

 

I can hear footsteps

my hands are shaking

_Papyrus was coming back._

 

I promised never to leave him

But he isn’t the Papyrus I know anymore.

_He isn’t the brother I know anymore._

 

I can hear Papyrus calling me

But I can’t handle the stress anymore

_It hurts, too much even for me._

 

Papyrus is coming closer

Whispering in that gentle voice of his

_My tears are falling down in fear._

 

I locked the door, plugging the machine

I saw the door barged open, Papyrus was angry

_Yet the machine had no coordinates yet._

 

Papyrus was talking to me in a cheery voice

Disappointed and angry at me

_He’ll forgive me if I come back to him._

 

My tears continue to flow

The dust hidden in my jacket fell

_And I run to the machine._

 

I can hear Papyrus screaming

I don’t know what he’s saying but

_I’d do everything to get away from there._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter hint: Black and red everywhere.


	2. Underfell Universe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Undertale!Sans meets a different set of Underfell!bros.

[UNDERFELL POV]

 

“SANS? WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU?!” Papyrus stomped his feet, annoyed at not being able to find his brother. Sans isn’t in Snowdin Forest. Maybe he’s still in Chillby’s bar or maybe he went to the huge door by the Ruins again? Papyrus will check the house first. He still has to submit a report to Undyne and-

“!!!” Seeing a skeleton come out of the hidden room, Papyrus rushed forward to scold Sans until he watched the skeleton fall down to the ground. Surprised, Papyrus made a mad dash to pick the skeleton from the cold snow. Carrying him bridal style, Papyrus realized this skeleton was wearing a blue jacket and pink slippers. This wasn’t his brother… But he looks like his brother?

“MAYBE.... HE DECIDED TO CHANGE CLOTHES?” Actually, Papyrus has no idea. He hasn’t lived long enough with his brother to know it’s Sans. It’s not like the Underground is prohibiting the color other than black and red, it’s just that the color black allowed the color of dust to be more noticeable or blood. It makes his and the Royal Guard's life easier to determine the source of the attack. Papyrus sighs as he enters the house. Placing the skeleton on the couch, Papyrus CHECKED if Sans is okay.

 

**Sans 1 ATK 1 DEF**

***He’s broken.**

 

“WHEN ISN’T HE?” Papyrus scratched the back of his skull. He has to heal him first before placing in the bed. He doesn’t want to see a pile of dust in the morning!

“I WONDER WHO’S THE MONSTER THAT HURT YOU THIS TIME? IS IT THE CANINE UNITS? CHILLBY-?” Just when he finished healing the wounds, the front door opened to reveal another Sans. Papyrus has his eyes wide open to see his real brother and looks back down at the unconscious skeleton. Sans was also surprised, seeing a weaker identical monster lying on the couch. Sans whistled, grinning at Papyrus. “i didn’t know you were the type who-”

*DING!*

“ow!” Sans got hit by a bone. Papyrus stood up, dusting his pants. Papyrus placed both hands on his hips, glaring at Sans. “IS THIS SOME SORT OF PRANK?! EXPLAIN TO ME HOW YOU DUPLICATED YOURSELF?!”

“fine fine. but we gotta go to the other room, wouldn’t want blue here waking up.” Sans pointed at the sleeping skeleton. Papyrus looks back and nods, both skeletons entered the kitchen to talk about this other Sans’ plausible origins.

* * *

[UNDERTALE SANS POV]

 

“GREETINGS OTHER BROTHER-ALSO-NAMED-COMIC-SANS!”

 

Sans woke up on a warm bed, sitting up quickly only to fall down in pain. With one eye socket open, he saw an edgy version of himself and his brother staring at him. Crap. This doesn’t look good. From previous experience, these universes usually turn him into a slave or worse. This world is called Underfell right? Oh god of all the times?! But then, Sans froze from the spot _and he doesn’t understand why._

 

“that’s too long a name boss.” Underfell!Sans bumps Underfell!Papyrus’ shoulder. The Second-in-command crossed his arms, annoyed. “THEN WHAT SHOULD HIS NAME BE AND YOU BETTER NOT CALL HIM BLUE BECAUSE HE’S WEARING BLUE!”

“… damn. i got nothing on me boss~” Underfell!Sans laughed and Underfell!Papyrus did a face palm, annoyed. “OH MY GOD. WHERE IS MY SHIRT SAYING **I’M WITH RETARD**?! HOW ARE WE GOING TO LOOK EVIL WHEN WE GIVE HIM A PLAIN NAME?! IT MUST BE DEMEANING OR DISGUSTING OR SOMETHING!”

 

“?” Sans feels like he’s missing something here, this Underfell Universe doesn’t feel right. Why isn’t Underfell!Sans scared of Underfell!Papyus? Shouldn’t Underfell!Papyrus be hurting someone since it’s already been ten minutes? Sans looks around, noticing the lack of socks on the corner or the amount of DO NOT CROSS stickers in Papyrus’ room. What is different in this timeline this time? Sans can see the two brothers are now arguing about his name. He also realized his MAGIC was tense. He calms it down. _This isn’t his brother. This isn’t his Papyrus,_ _ **but they could act the same.**_ Sans flinched at the volume of this Papyrus. He tried joking with some tremor in his voice, “hey b-buddy, you don’t knee to wormy about my name.”

“ **WHAT?** ”

“!!!” Sans closed his eyes, expecting a curse or a bashing, but he did not expect Underfell!Sans to laugh at the joke. Opening his eyes, Sans saw Underfell!Papyrus create the funniest tired-of-this-shit face Sans has ever seen. Sans breathing stopped, hearing Papyrus face palmed while sighing. “I SHOULD HAVE EXPECTED THIS FROM MY BROTHER'S COUNTERPART! WE’RE CALLING HIM COMIC, THE CRUDER BUT CLEANER VERSION OF MY SWEATY BROTHER...”

“h-hey! i don’t always sweat.” Underfell!Sans walks to the kitchen to bring out the lasagna. Underfell!Papyrus was still firm with his decision. Sans felt strange all of the sudden, breathing got a bit irregular. Sans started panting. _He felt something below him._ Sans tries to get up from his seat, but couldn't. _Did Papyrus place something on him this morning?_ Sans opened his mouth partially, releasing cold air, as he shook.

“LIAR!” The taller skeleton glared at the kitchen door, not noticing him yet. “THEN WHY ARE YOU SWEATING WHEN WE’RE IN FUCKING SNOWDIN?!”

 

“uh… magic duh?”

“SCREW MAGIC! YOU SIMPLY GOT ALL THE BAD GENES FROM OUR FUCKED-UP DAD OR MOM- IF WE HAVE A MOM! STUPID SKELETON SHORTAGE, HOW WOULD I KNOW IF WE HAVE A MOM?! ALL WE KNOW IS THAT WE’RE RELATED!”

“pft. i’m shutting down this conversation.”

“BUT THAT MEANS I WIN!”

“whatever suits your shorts.”

"I'M WEARING PANTS!"

"not if i cut it."

“IF YOU CUT ANY OF MY GARMENTS, I AM STAYING WITH UNDYNE FOR A YEAR!"

 

"ANYWAYS... YOU MIGHT BE CURIOUS WHY I SAVED YOUR LIFE EARLIER, LETTING YOU IN MY HOUSE AND WHATNOT.” Underfell!Papyrus explained with his hands open-handed. Sans looks up, staring at the skeleton and is unsure how to feel with the next sentence. Underfell!Papyrus wondered why the small skeleton was panting, probably thinking the area wasn't well ventilated. "HONESTLY, IT WAS AN ACCIDENT. I THOUGHT YOU WERE SANS SO I DRAGGED YOU INSIDE... NEWS SPREAD LIKE WILD FIRE IN WATERFALL AND THE LOCALS THINK YOU'RE MY PET EVEN WHEN I HAVE A PACK OF WOLVES AT MY BECKONING. SANS HERE SAYS THAT IF CHILLBY FINDS OUT YOU'RE NOT MY PET, HE'LL TRY KIDNAPPING YOU FOR WHO KNOWS WHAT SO AVOID HIM OR KILL HIM IF YOU LIKE. STAYING IN MY UNIVERSE…? SINCE YOU’RE WEAK, I NEED YOU TO- HMMM... BE CAREFUL AS YOU WANDER THE STREETS AND DEFEND YOURSELF FROM ANY MONSTER OR HUMAN!"

"...boss you suck balls. we can’t let him out, he’ll die like the rest of them." Underfell!Sans comes back with the lasagna, hitting Underfell!Papyrus' head with a weak bone attack. Underfell!Papyrus grumbled, holding his head. “THEN LET HIM DIE. WHAT USE CAN ANOTHER SANS BE IN MY HOUSEHOLD?!”

“if you get lost in another timeline, karma will beget you.” Underfell!Sans taunted which caused Underfell!Papyrus to rethink his actions. Looking at the confused and drained Sans, Underfell!Sans gives a wink. "what boss meant to say is that he's going to pretend you're his when you're not. here. a standard blue collar. you can stay in my bed or the shed. oh and don't get yourself killed. we need to get you outta here."

"NO! YOUR ROOM IS TOO DIRTY! YOU WILL TAINT HIS CLEANLINESS WITH YOUR FILTH. NOT THE SHED EITHER, THAT’S FOR MY HUMAN PRISONERS IN CASE THEY DROP FROM THE SKY! (“pft.” Underfell!Sans really tries his best not to laugh a lot.) I SAY HE STAYS IN THE EXTRA ROOM FOR THE GUESTS... SPEAKING OF GUESTS, WHAT WILL UNDYNE THINK WHEN SHE HEARS I'M ADOPTING ANOTHER MONSTER INTO THE HOUSE? SHE’LL NEVER BELIEVE ABOUT SANS’ SCIENCE SHENANIGANS! WHAT THE HELL AM I GOING TO DO?!" Underfell!Papyrus holds his skull as he looked down, but Underfell!Sans gives a shrug. “let her know.”

 

“w-why?” Sans wondered, watching the two interact. It was so different. _It felt strange._ **His SOUL hurts.** Placing the lasagna on the table, Underfell!Sans acts very independent than the norm yet Underfell!Sans ignored his question. "let her think he's our prisoner even, i don't give a damn. all i need to do is find out this dweeb's timeline coordinates before we kick him back to his goodie-two-shoe home. knowing that bass, she’ll know eventually."

 "SANS? **COMIC** FLINCHED WHEN WE SAID HOME. DIDN’T YOU SAY HIS TIMELINE WAS THE NICE ONE?" Underfell!Papyrus walks forward, looking down at him.

"it should be judging from his attitude." The other Sans shrugged while Sans tries his best not to shake as he's being stared at _but he is_. His breathing turns more irregular. **Oh god not now?!** Underfell!Papyrus squints at him, "HOW IS THE TERRIBLE PAPYRUS IN YOUR TIMELINE?"

"..." Sans didn't mean to. He really didn't, but he gasped in pain/pleasure(?) at the item stuck plugged underneath him. _This is embarrassing._ Sans cringed in pain, gasping for air as the tall skeleton moved away in surprise. _**An ITEM only Papyrus would place on him.**_ Underfell!Papyrus and Underfell!Sans stared at Sans with blank eye sockets.

 

"IS THAT... A BALL STUCK IN-?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter hint: Underfell!bros and cleaning.


	3. I know what I think I know

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And the Underfell!bros have to figure and solve Undertale!Sans' problem, but Undertale!Sans complicates the plan.

[UNDERFELL POV]

 

"IS THAT... A BALL STUCK IN-?"

‘HIS WHY?’ Papyrus shuts up after realizing what it is. Moving away from the flinching skeleton, he realized the vibration underneath is creating more dust. Papyrus reached forward, but Undertale!Sans pushed him away with a cold blue eye light on his left eye socket. Papyrus nearly fell down, but stood firm.

“...” Sans didn’t react, staring at his counterpart with an unknown expression. The younger skeleton frowned as he realized both older skeletons were useless. Papyrus had to call his brother back to reality. "SANS! (snapping Sans from his thoughts.) HANDLE YOURSELF AS I PREPARE THE BATH AND THE VACUUM CLEANER. THERE SEEMS TO BE A BALL VIBRATOR AND SEVERAL SHARDS OF GLASS IN HIS PELVIC REGION. REMOVE THEM OR ELSE HE'LL MESS YOUR SIDE OF THE COUCH, NOT THAT I MIND."

"boss. you healed him, but you didn't check his shorts?!" Sans wants to flip the table as Papyrus does a thumbs-up while walking upstairs to start the bath tub. **Sans** **will have his revenge.** Placing the idea at the back of his head, Sans stares at his wringing other version and gives a short disgusted sound. "whoever your brother is, he's some sick fuck filled with kinks."

"hah hah~" Undertale!Sans panted and cried when Sans plucked the shards away. Sans holds Undertale!Sans still with his magic, grimacing. "did you do sumthing wrong or was it the human-? no, it can’t be since you’d have to do your job.”

*DING!*

“whoring cock shits! are you trying to kill me?” Sans joked, destroying the bone attacks summoned by the other skeleton with his own red bone attacks. Undertale!Sans’ attacks were weak though, way weaker than he anticipated. Sans will need to check the SOUL later. Undertale!Sans might have his SOUL tampered. Sans asked, a hint of annoyance in his voice especially when he just came from Chillby’s. “i know it hurts but hold still, will ya? it's difficult when you're struggling! damn it comic! i said hold still!"

*crack*

 

“SANS! DON’T KILL YOURSELF!”

“i won’t damn it!”

“CHECK HIS STATS!”

“fine!”

 

**Sans 1 ATK 1 DEF**

**HP 0.03/1**

 

“he’s okay!”

“IF YOU SAY SO, NITWIT!”

 

“done.” Sans plucked the last one, his hands covered in dust as he looks at the bleeding skeleton guest.

"grrmh!" Undertale!Sans twitched, whimpering in pain as Sans placed the fragments in a container. Sans stared at the fragments. By the way it was stabbed in his other self's pelvis, it seems Undertale!Sans was forced to sit on a container or ground filled with glass. Damn. Now he can’t use the couch for a while until it gets cleaned- Sans discovers more disturbing things, staring at Undertale!Sans. "papyrus?"

"WHENEVER YOU USE MY NAME, IT'S ALWAYS BAD-" Papyrus stared at Undertale!Sans below, seeing the unknown substance. Sans looked up at Papyrus. **He found his revenge**. Papyrus' jaw fell at Sans' words, giving the taller skeleton a thumbs-up. "good luck cleaning him."

"IN SECOND THOUGHT, I THINK YOU SHOULD CLEAN YOURSELF BECAUSE THAT'S YOUR BODY AND YOU HAVE A LOT OF WEIRD NEEDS." Papyrus moves away from the rails, shaking his head. Sans uses his magic to drag the taller skeleton to the first floor, growling with a blush. "you piece of shit! i don't know how to clean a skeleton with a vagina okay?! i don't want to have a self-cest!"

"THEN LEARN CLOSET PERVERT! BUT IT EXPLAINS WHY YOU'RE BLUSHING LIKE A HIGH SCHOOL GIRL! WAIT A MINUTE. AREN'T YOU A SCIENTIST? YOU SHOULD KNOW HOW TO CLEAN A FEMALE ORGAN. BUT THEN... YOU AREN'T A DOCTOR, YOU'RE A LAZY INORGANIC PERVERSE SCIENTIST-" Papyrus slowly stood up in all fours from the ground, only to have Sans come over and bash his head back down with magic. Papyrus’ aura of magic changed, turning sharp and really heavy.

“fuck!” Hearing a crack on the skeleton's neck, Sans immediately teleports before the bones stabbed him in place. The bones continued to follow the monster’s magic signature until the taller skeleton calms down. Papyrus holds his neck, grumbling in Wingdings as he stood up. Papyrus sees the small skeleton hide his legs, his clothes on the floor because of Sans. "COMIC? LET'S GO TO THE BATHROOM."

...

 

"I KNOW THAT SOUNDS WRONG BUT I AM NOT YOUR BROTHER. I AM NOT GOING TO FUCK YOU. I AM SIMPLY PICKING YOU UP AND PLACING YOU IN THE TUB! IF NEEDED, I WILL AID YOU IN CLEANING YOURSELF!" Papyrus growled, trying to keep Undertale!Sans in his arms. Undertale!Sans panicked, pushing and worming from the skeleton's arms. Using his blue attack to hold his SOUL in place, Papyrus glared down at the stunned skeleton. "WHY WON'T YOU HOLD STILL WHEN I'M TRYING SO HARD ON BEING NICE TO YOU?"

"..." Undertale!Sans simply looks at him and Papyrus thinks this skeleton sees another skeleton than him. Papyrus gives him a hug, rolling his eyes as he walked up the stairs. Undertale!Sans hesitantly returns the hug. Undertale!Sans mumbles something which the taller skeleton ignored.

"WE'RE HERE." Papyrus declared. It becomes problematic when they're in the bathroom since Undertale!Sans doesn't want to let go. Papyrus tries to place him down on the tub, the water shouldn't be that hot or cold. It was just right! Yet Undertale!Sans refused to let go. Papyrus asked, "I KNOW HOLDING ONTO THE TERRIBLE PAPYRUS IS ONCE IN A LIFE TIME EXPERIENCE, BUT YOU HAVE TO LET GO AND CLEAN YOURSELF COMIC. NOW. GET. INTO. THE. TUB!"

 

"hey boss! comic might have some trauma in the bath-" Sans comes inside only to see Papyrus clawing Undertale!Sans off him. It was sad in a way how Undertale!Sans has fear emanating from his posture. Papyrus cursed, "AS IF I DIDN'T KNOW THAT SANS! NOW GET OUT AND STAY OUT!"

"fine then!" As soon as his brother left, Papyrus forced Undertale!Sans down using his magic and stood up. Undertale!Sans shook, hissing in pain as the wounds meet the lukewarm water. Papyrus doesn't care, he says he'll come back after an hour. His Sans likes his personal time so this other version of Sans must be the same thing. Coming out, Sans glared at him.

"WHAT?" Papyrus asked; the two stare at each other. Sans face palmed, completely forgetting the fact his brother was as dense as their pet rock. "bro. when i said you should take care of comic's problem, i meant assist him personally."

"WHY WOULD I DO THAT WHEN YOU TOLD ME COMIC EXPERIENCED SOME SORT OF ABUSE, WOULDN'T THAT DAMAGE HIS EGO MORE?" Papyrus raised an eyebrow, looking at a mildly surprised skeleton. "COME NOW SANS. I'VE READ MY BOOKS AND LEARNED FROM EXPERIENCE. IF THIS INJURED SANS IS LIKE YOU..."

"THEN THERE IS NO SUCH THING AS AN ACCIDENTAL TIMELINE JUMP. HE DID IT ON HIS OWN ACCORD. HE WANTED TO ESCAPE AND HE DID IT. WE SHOULD CONGRATULATE HIM LATER. HOW ABOUT RAMEN OR CUP NOODLES?" Papyrus leans on the door, hearing the skeleton moan on the other side. Sans tapped the rails, humored by his brother's thought processing. "well fuck. that means he's scared of you boss."

"I'M THE SADIST IN THAT STORY? THAT'S SWELL~!" Papyrus closed his eyes, thinking of the possible situations he would face. "SANS. TELL ME SOMETHING. WILL WE BE ABLE TO GET HIM BACK TO HIS TIMELINE WITHIN A WEEK? SLAVERY IS NOT MY THING AND THE ROYAL GUARDS DON'T TAKE TO KINDLY OF ANOTHER SKELETON PRESENCE..."

"a week or more? like i said, i need his coordinates to send him to a specific timeline. who knows? comic might not even want to come back at all." Sans bites on his pointing finger, thinking at the amount of chaos this skeleton might do. If this is him in another realm, then there are two Judges now. He might need to watch over the skeleton and keep the balance between the Underground at the same time. _That's too much work._ Sans requested, "you'll need to watch over him boss. even if you look like the abusive incestuous brother, you are his best bet on surviving this fucked-up world. i can't do it 'coz i'll be doing plan b. in case his mouth is sealed shut from fear, i'll be busy finding the specific magic wave length and experience that matches this **undertale** sans."

"CAN'T YOU SPEAK WITH YOUR OTHER VERSIONS ABOUT THIS. GREAT SERAPHIM ABOVE, I DIDN'T SIGN UP FOR THIS, TAKING CARE OF TWO ONE HP MONSTERS. THE ROYAL GUARDS ARE SO GOING TO JUDGE ME DURING THE INCOMING MEETING." Papyrus crossed his arms, tapping his elbow. Sans laughed, remembering a specific topic he had with King Asgore. Papyrus asked, "CAN YOU PLACE HIM IN ANOTHER TIMELINE THAT'S AS SAFE AS HIS OWN? SURELY THEY ARE MORE EQUIPPED IN TAKING CARE OF THE SKELETON?"

"are we treating comic like a kitten boss? the answer is no. if this sans' timeline **undertale** is rumored to be nice, how sure am i that whatever timeline i place him in next is the safest one? it's also tiring how the other versions of sanses and papyruses question my well-being. i don't even know them. stupid timelines..." Sans starts to walk off to his room. He looks at his brother, "we'll think what comic can do tomorrow. we don't know everything yet and i'm dead tired."

"YOU ALWAYS LOOK TIRED, JACK ASS." Papyrus agreed, watching the skeleton wave before closing the door. Hopefully, Sans won't get a nightmare and wake up the other Sans. Papyrus continues to wait for Undertale!Sans to finish his business, hearing the sounds of sobbing on the other side. Papyrus counts the time in his head, waiting for thirty minutes to pass, before coming in. _Whatever this Papyrus did to Sans, it's not pretty._

...

Papyrus closed his phone, already chatted with Greater Dog and Royal Guard01 about the situation. He might even need to talk to Undyne later. Papyrus drops his head down, still not knowing the excuse he'll give.

..

"WHAT IS THIS SUPPOSED TO MEAN?!" Papyrus cursed, reading the UnderNet site and seeing a lot of monsters commenting about his plausible pimp house. "WHEN I FIND OUT WHO MADE THIS POST, I WILL DUST THEM!"

.

"COMIC?" Papyrus opened the door, only to see a crying Sans that couldn't finish. _**It was that bad.**_ Papyrus walks carefully like the room was covered in needles before he was in a considerable distance away from the skeleton. Undertale!Sans looked at him, tense and shaking. Papyrus gives a smile, snickering. "THAT'S... T-THAT'S NOT HOW YOU JACK OFF COMIC!"

 

"WORTH IT!" Papyrus screamed (and laughed) when Undertale!Sans summoned out bone attacks and directed it at the taller skeleton. Running out, Papyrus jumped down the rails down to the first floor, avoiding the bone attacks. Papyrus dusted his pants, looking up to see the new bone attacks on the wall. "AT LEAST HE CAN FIGHT?"

* * *

[UNDERTALE SANS POV]

 

"COMFY?" Underfell!Papyrus yawns, tucking him to bed. Sans doesn't understand. What fucked up Underfell Timeline is he in? It was... nice. _It hurts to know this._ Underfell!Papyrus wasn't himself...  He feels more like his Papyrus before the incident... Sans doesn't comment, looking at Underfell!Papyrus resting his skull on edge of the bed. The skeleton looks bored and tired at the same time yet Sans knows this skeleton is nocturnal.

"y-yeah..." Sans blushed, still recalling the recent event in the bathroom. Underfell!Papyrus had to catch him finger himself? It was embarrassing by itself. It got worse when said skeleton goes near and tells him he's doing it wrong. Underfell!Papyrus laughed at him as he sends an array of bones at the skeleton. It got worse when he couldn't even walk on his own. _Sans was afraid, but he feels a sense of anger when he attacked Underfell!Papyrus._

"OKAY. LISTEN HERE." Underfell!Papyrus whispers, eyes looking at the door and back at Sans. Sans thinks the way the skeleton rests his head on the bed is slightly cute. Sans' eye lights vanished, shocked he even used the word cute to this demonic edge lord. Underfell!Papyrus blinks, opening his mouth as if he didn't know the conflict in Sans' head. "I KNOW SOMEONE DID BAD THINGS TO YOU AND YOU NEED A BREAK WITH ALL THE SHIT YOU'VE BEEN THROUGH... BUT YOU HAVE TO RETURN AND FACE REALITY SOONER OR LATER BECAUSE TIMELINES AND SHIT. I DON'T REALLY GET THAT PART, BUT THAT LAZY BONE DOES. SANS DOESN'T SEEM SO HAPPY TO SEE YOU BECAUSE YOU'RE AFFECTING OUR WORLD OR AM I GETTING MIXED MESSAGES? NOT SURE. SANS IS A HUGE PERVERT AND I WOULDN'T GO PASS HIM TO KNOW THAT SKELETON HAS A SELF KINK AS WELL."

"k..." Sans doesn't want to go back, but he won't tell that to them just yet. Sans is also starting to think he's in one of those timelines where Underfell!Sans has a secret fetish and is the one who'll try to fuck him. Oh god why? Sans can never be too sure though, he'll have to analyze them further. Sans asked, "why are you telling me this?"

"BECAUSE EVEN IF I DON'T, YOU'LL STILL DIE. I WANT TO GIVE YOU A FIGHTING CHANCE IN THIS WORLD BECAUSE YOU ARE SANS. I KNOW HE CAN FIGHT AND SO CAN YOU." Underfell!Papyrus answered and Sans sat up, inching closer to the bored skeleton. Underfell!Papyrus comments, staring at the suspicious Sans. "DON'T MAKE ME REGRET MY DECISIONS WELP. I DISLIKE BABYSITTING OLDER MONSTERS."

"i won't." Sans confessed, not liking the idea of being watched again. Underfell!Papyrus heaves, satisfied as well. Sans can't help but stare at the different Underfell!Papyrus. He was never so close to one really, they always hurt and shout at him before he could touch any of them. Sans wonders if he should introduce this Underfell!Papyrus to the Underswap!bros. Underswap!Sans might like him. Underfell!Papyrus continues, "I'LL TRY MY BEST TO KEEP YOU SAFE SO I PLACED A PHONE IN YOUR POCKET WITH MY PHONE NUMBER. SANS ALSO PLACED HIS PHONE NUMBER BUT DON'T RELY ON HIM TOO MUCH. HE'S ALWAYS GOING AROUND EITHER MAKING OTHERS MISERABLE OR GETTING DRUNK IN CHILLBY'S. SANS ALWAYS TEMPTS THE ELEMENTAL TO FUCK HIM SO DON'T ADD CHILLBY'S FUCK-LIST. I'VE ALREADY TALKED WITH THE MEMBERS OF THE ROYAL GUARD, BUT DON'T THINK THEY WON'T FUCK WITH YOU EITHER BECAUSE THEY'RE ALWAYS TRYING TO DO THAT WITH MY BROTHER. THE LOCALS WILL TRY TO KIDNAP YOU FOR RANS- WHAT ARE YOU DOING?"

 

"can you sleep with me for tonight?" Sans said as he traced Underfell!Papyrus' scar down to his eye socket. Underfell!Papyrus was shocked and even he's shock on his question. Sans doesn't know why, but he doesn't feel safe here. _Duh. This is Underfell._ He knows he doesn't want his brother near him, but he wants his brother near him- It's complicated. Sans isn't used to being alone anymore because he's always left alone in a room filled with pain, ache and unresolved lust. **Papyrus has to be beside him.** Underfell!Papyrus huffs, "CAN'T YOU SLEEP WITH YOURSELF? HE IS YOU, AFTER ALL. MORE IMPORTANTLY, I HAVE PAPERWORK TO DO!"

"but didn't you say he's dirty?" Sans gives a sly grin which turned to a laugh when Underfell!Papyrus makes a quirky face. "OH RIGHT... DAMN IT! JUST WHEN I HAD A SOLID EXCUSE FOR ONCE IN MY LIFE!"

"so what now?" Sans hesitantly roamed his hand to the skeleton's face, staring at the scarf covering a thin neck he could easily snap- nonONO! _What are you doing? Why would you want to kill monsters who are helping you?!_ Sans pulled his hand away, wary at the sudden dark thoughts popping in his mind.

 

"FINE! THE TERRIBLE PAPYRUS WILL BLESS YOU WITH HIS PRESENCE, BUT YOU WILL SLEEP FIRST. I HAVE WORK TO ATTEND TO." Underfell!Papyrus sat up and stood up. That's when Sans noticed the unfamiliar decoration of the room. It was new and yet the color of intense red made him fearful. Walking away from him, Sans reached forward and summoned his magic. The growing sense of fear towards isolation forced Underfell!Papyrus to fall down from Sans' magic. Sans starts to breath erratically, trying to stand up even when he's ordered not to since he was healed recently. "w-wait. where are you going?"

"THE ROOM BESIDE THIS ONE, HOW MANY TIMES WILL I TELL YOU THAT SANS WILL NOT RAPE ANYONE UNDER MY WATCH; HE WILL RAPE YOU WHEN I'M OUT OF SIGHT BECAUSE I TEND TO INVESTIGATE WEIRD NOISES!" Underfell!Papyrus scowls, standing up from his position. While the skeleton was recovering, Sans teleports into the said dark skeleton's room and falls on the skeleton's bed. It doesn't even look like his brother's room and that made him calm. The bed was red and had mahogany black wood as it's frame. The table was filled with papers and there are two chairs. The bookshelves are also filled with books but one colorful book stuck out from there. Sans tries to look closer until the door opens. Sans turns to see Underfell!Papyrus gape like a fish, surprise quickly guised with annoyance. "COMIC! I KNOW THE TERRIBLE PAPYRUS HAS ONE OF THE BEST ROOMS IN ALL OF UNDERGROUND BUT HE DOES NOT LIKE HAVING A LAZY PILE OF BONES ON IT, EVEN IF IT'S HIS OLDER BROTHER'S OTHER VERSION! (Underfell!Papyrus frowned) THAT'S A MOUTHFUL."

"less of a hassle for you right?" Sans snuggles in the blankets, smelling mixed spices. He doesn't know why, but seeing this Underfell!Papyrus making strangling hands was very soothing to the nerves. _Why wasn't Underfell!Papyrus trying to hit him?_ Why was he so... nice? Sans curls in the blankets, snuggled close and trying to grin at the skeleton's efforts. **It hurts. It hurts to know.** Underfell!Papyrus stomps his feet, "IF YOU DIDN'T LOOK LIKE MY BROTHER AND WEREN'T IN PERFECT CONDITION, I WOULD HAVE THROWN YOU OUT ON THE COLD SNOW OUTSIDE IMMEDIATELY!"

"stop bluffing paps. you're not a sinnamon roll yet!" Underfell!Sans snickered from the other room. Underfell!Papyrus walked out to the other wall and punched it, later walking to his study table and pulling out a quill. Sans watched the skeleton write, looking around to see the room more carefully. The room always shows the state of a person's mind and Underfell!Papyrus'... It was neat and simple. "is that a fluffy bunny book?"

"!!!" Underfell!Papyrus slowly looks behind him, giving his finest glares which Sans is starting to think is a silly facade for the skeleton. The next sentences caught him off guard.

 

"DO YOU HAVE A COMPLETE SERIES IN YOUR REALM?!"

 

"gay~!" Underfell!Sans called out from the other side. Underfell!Papyrus opened the window and ordered one gaster blaster to bug the other skeleton next door. Underfell!Papyrus closed the window, somewhat embarrassed at his outburst. Yes. Who would ever confess to wanting to have a complete series of **Peek-a-Boo-With-Fluffy-Bunny**?

"..." Sans couldn't help it. Why is this Papyrus so innocent compared to his-? Sans started laughing, tears falling down on his face. He doesn't know how to feel. He... He... **It was unfair.**

"WHAT THE HELL?!" Underfell!Papyrus rushed forward with an alarmed look. Sans didn't expect anything but he raised his arms, laughing and crying. _He must look like a mess._ Underfell!Papyrus returns the hug, curious and careful. **He hates it.** Sans hates himself as Underfell!Papyrus cradles him slightly.

"SANS! I THINK I BROKE YOU!" Underfell!Papyrus alerted the other Sans and yet Sans didn't bother to retort back. All he wanted to do was laugh, cry and hold onto the skeleton tighter. **What did he do wrong?** Underfell!Papyrus is calling out to Underfell!Sans, panicking and saying it's serious. Sans mouthed, blue tears falling down his face and dripping down onto the skeleton's torn red scarf.

 

" **what did i do wrong?"**

 

*No one could answer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter hint: Breakfast and jobs


	4. Lonely Breakfast

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Undertale!Papyrus knows his brother wouldn’t have done that.

[UNDERTALE POV]

  
Papyrus stared at the table, already finished setting up the table. The chair opposite to him is empty. Replaying the event yesterday over and over again, Papyrus didn't want to believe his brother did that. Something must have happened to influence Sans to do this. Something or someone? Papyrus stood up, clenching his hands tight.

 

**He has to find his brother.**

 

He needs to find his brother and he'll need the help from the others to do just that. Looking around the room, the tall skeleton starts cleaning up the mess his brother did previously. All those dust, all those ketchup stains - They all have to go. Good thing Sans has a reliable brother like him

 

_**sOo wHy diD He leAve me?** _

 

* Ding! Ding!

 

**Sans wouldn’t have done that.**

 

"Eh?!" Underswap!Sans' eyes widened in surprise, staring at him in shock. Underswap!Papyrus, on the other hand, frowned. Patting his right shoulder, the smoker solemnly responded. "i'll go bring the others."

 

**Sans wouldn't leave him like that.**

 

"Your brother got kidnapped?" Swapfell!Sans repeated, unsure how that might even happen knowing that the skeleton was his counterpart. Nodding, he watched Swapfell!Papyrus and Underswap!Papyrus conversing with one another.

 

_**There must be a probable cause.** _

 

"we'll find him. don't worry." Outertale!Sans shared to him, sitting on the sofa together with the other alternate version of his brother.

 

**Someone must have talked to Sans.**

 

"actually~" Underfell!Sans stretched his arms, yawning. "it might take a long while, considering we got no trail to follow."

 

**Someone must have persuaded Sans to leave.**

 

"Maybe Sans would find a way to respond back?" Outertale!Papyrus suggested with a hopeful smile. [He wished that was the case.]

 

**Someone must have kidnapped Sans from him.**

 

"that's strange." Echotale!Sans muttered, "he's somewhere in the underfell universe."

 

_**Someone manipulated and took Sans away from him.** _

 

"Why there though? Isn't that universe.... bad?" Underswap!Sans asked, looking at the data.

 

**He has to get Sans back.**

 

"That's an understatement." Underfell!Papyrus frowned, looking at the data dispersal being too vague. "He should be dead by now unless..."

 

**He has to let those kidnappers understand.**

 

" _They're timeline is different?_ " [He paused at that.]

 

**Sans belong to his real timeline, with him.**

 

"impossible. the fell universes are almost always about violence." Swapfell!Papyrus explained, leaning on the wall beside the door.

 

**One way or the other.**

 

"See other Me! You'll get Sans soon. We promise!" Outertale!Papyrus cheered and he couldn't help but feel happy too.

 

**He'll bring some sense back to Sans.**

 

"stop being optimistic." Underfell!Sans face palmed, "knowing the nature of my realm, you guys are gonna do some research before crashing the party."

 

**He'll bring Sans home.**

 

"Or maybe they'll call us instead?" Underswap!Sans was being too optimistic. 'Why would anyone do that in Underfell in the first place?'

 

**Even if he has to dust some monsters.**

 

"THANK YOU EVERYONE." He bows down before looking back at everyone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter hint continuation: Jobs


	5. New Roles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Underfell!bros have to adjust their life with one skeleton in the household.

[UNDERFELL POV]

 

"this... is pretty good" Undertale!Sans' voice broke the room's silence. Undertale!Sans then gave a fond smile, staring at the Papyrus-drawn lay-out at the back of a proposed Rehabilitation center. Composed of straight and wavy lines, the drawing lacked any professional trait when the medium used to illustrate the blueprint was on crayon. "and cute."

'Someone... Is mocking my... my creativity?!' Papyrus opened his eyes, looking around to see Undertale!Sans out of the bed, sitting on his chair and checking his work. The taller skeleton remains silent, unmoving as he remembers how Sans had told him that Undertale!Sans is simply coping with everything.

'...' Papyrus feels somewhat sore, but if he stretches now... The other Sans will notice and his wounds might open. _Sans even has the SOUL to laugh at how familiar he must be to Undertale!Sans' Papyrus._ After what seems like hours, Undertale!Sans (hugging him) drifts off to sleep and Papyrus was able to go to the desk and do some paperwork. Papyrus wasn't going to lie. He was fucking tired from the last mission he had yesterday and Undyne might assign him another one today. Thus, he decided to sleep on his bed as he pushed Sans to a corner...

 

What he didn't expect was waking up in the most treacherous position with 1/4 of his HP remaining.

 

_"Cu-co-mic?!" Papyrus gave a strangled cry, holding Undertale!Sans' bone attack with his uninjured hand as the rest of his body was stabbed with blue and white bone attacks. Papyrus tried to summon out his magic attacks, but it seems something was hindering his magic. **How did this punk disable his magic while sleeping?!**_

_"..." Undertale!Sans' eye sockets were blank, he was mumbling incoherent words and his permanent grin was something to be wary about. Papyrus tries again, "S-sans! Sna-snap out of it!"_

_"!!!" Papyrus' eyes widened as Undertale!Sans leaned down, breaking his personal bubble- As if that's important right now! Papyrus' hand tightened over the bone attack, struggling to halt the hand of this 'innocent' version of his brother. Closer and closer, Undertale!Sans moved the bone attack from the edge of Papyrus’ right rib cage close to his quivering SOUL._

_'I am not going to die on my bed!' With his HP dropping quickly, Papyrus used his remaining energy to do something he didn't want to do. He screamed as loud as he can for the other to hear. "SANS!"_

_*DING!*_

_"boss-" Sans immediately came over and flung the other Sans to the opposite corner (preferably away from his brother). Standing by the door side with panic all over his face, Sans has never heard Papyrus call him with that sort of tone. A strangled confused voice. Now that he thinks about it. Sans turned silent, Papyrus sounded pretty- Papyrus scowled-no he hissed in pain, "What are you s-standing there for? Free me!"_

_"uh... (Sans pushed the thoughts for later) didn't i tell you he has a vendetta against your pissy face?"  Sans comments, eyeing Undertale!Sans as he went over his brother's place. What a remarkable sight. Papyrus was on the bed, stabbed in place. First time for everything he guessed. Removing the bone attacks, Sans asked as he kept watch of the struggling delusional-probably-still-asleep skeleton. "so do you know how this happened or do i have to guess that this is because... you allowed him to sleep with you?"_

_"HE WOULDN'T LEAVE EVEN IF I TOLD HIM TOO... SHOULD'VE RAN OUT WHEN HE WOKE ME UP BY SAYING MY NAME. *SIGH*" Papyrus scowled and twitched as the bone attacks were removed. Sans took extra care in Papyrus' SOUL, removing the small pin from the white inverted heart. "this is why he should sleep with me."_

_"YES. AND YOU'LL INSTANTLY DIE GIVEN YOUR HP."_

_"at least i'm not a heavy sleeper."_

_"SHUT UP AND GO BACK TO BED."_

_"next time, moan my name instead. it'll be a nice collection-"_

_"NO MUSTARD FOR YOU!"_

_"boss no!"_

 

"huh. it's been so long since i've seen these." Undertale!Sans comments to himself, reading the policy papers. "asgore doesn't want to make any new ones anymore...not that i mind..."

'Remember Papyrus. You are... As smooth as a... snail and as fast as a... Tsundereplane?' Papyrus thought, maneuvering over to the edge of the bed as the skeleton continues to read his notes. Papyrus knows he's sore because of two things: initial position and past actions. It's probably both since he found himself curled on the corner of his bed without a blanket. Undertale!Sans must have hogged the blankets. 'That bastard!'

 

Landing on the floor without a sound, the taller skeleton hopes Undyne will let him sleep later during work. Papyrus stands up, tiptoeing to the door. As soon as Papyrus reached for the door knob, Undertale!Sans.asks. "where you heading?"

 

"..." Papyrus tries to act cool; secretly disappointed that he was caught. 'Maybe I should've bought a larger carpet?'

"I WILL MAKE BREAKFAST… DO YOU HAVE ANY PREFERENCES?" Papyrus asked, staring at the door as he held the doorknob. Papyrus doesn't know why, but this skeleton was judging him _like his brother._ Undertale!Sans is probably staring at him, placing the papers down, getting off the chair- and heading to his direction? "any. lemme help."

"OKAY THEN." Papyrus also realize how awkward this feels, having his brother's other version follow him out of the room. It got weirder when the skeleton refuses to stay on the couch. Papyrus scratches the back of his neck, looking away. "LOOK. YOU CAN GO BACK TO SLEEP. YOU AREN'T FULLY HEALED YET... AND THAT MAKES ME A BAD HOST FOR LETTING HIS GUEST WORK."

"heh... but i insist." Undertale!Sans chuckled, coughing slightly as if it's been so long since the comedian laughed. Papyrus knows he wished for last year was that his brother Sans wake up early and do some chores with him, but he didn't expect the Birthday Gods to grant his wish in the form of another Sans. **It felt weird.** A version of Sans refuses to laze around, volunteering to place the dishes as he cooked scrambled eggs and rice. Rice since Undyne gave that to him with an exclamation of SUSHI, _insulting the woman about her sushi smell would lead to you being suplexed_. Papyrus thinks they shouldn't use the cupped noodles yet until Undertale!Sans proves he could survive in this hellhole.

 

...

 

"WHAT DO YOU WANT?" Papyrus asked, cooking the rice with his fire magic. Undyne always wanted her rice soft and a bit moist. Undertale!Sans continues to stare at him, sitting on the chair as he cooks. Papyrus asked again, this time louder. "OKAY. WHENEVER SANS STARES AT ME LIKE THAT, HE WANTS SOMETHING. WHAT IS IT? IT'S UNNERVING."

The silence was deafening.

“BUT IF IT’S ABOUT SOMETHING YOU THINK I THINK I DON’T LIKE TO HEAR… LET’S NOT TALK ABOUT IT UNLESS WE’RE INTOXICATED OR HAVING A SLUMBER PARTY” Papyrus suggested, but Undertale!Sans remained silent. Papyrus sighed, being used to this sort of torture, Mr. Gerson sincerely. Thus, he chatted away as he cooked. “REGARDING THE TOPIC OF PARTIES, WHAT WOULD BE THE NUMBER ONE BEVERAGE YOU’D LIKE TO DRINK? HOPEFULLY, IT ISN’T LIKE MY BROTHER WHICH IS THAT DREADFUL YELLOW SUBSTANCE.”

“ketchup.” Undertale!Sans responded, unsure but really wishful. Papyrus paused, aware that that wasn't a beverage at all, but continued. “IS IT BECAUSE OF THE CONDIMENT’S ABUNDANCE IN YOUR REALM OR BECAUSE OF A CERTAIN ELEMENTAL LIVING IN SNOWDIN? NEVER MIND THAT. IT’S MOST LIKELY THE FORMER SINCE GOLD IN THE UNDERGROUND MUST BE HARD TO COME BY… BACK THEN. IF IT’S THE LATTER, I HOPE YOU HAVE NO LINGERING AFFECTIONS FOR GREASY FOODS OR I WILL MURDER YOUR TASTE BUDS.”

 “but we have no tongues… i-i mean… as long as it’s edible, that’s fine right?” Undertale!Sans wondered, but his tone is starting to ease down around him. Papyrus frowned when he heard this response, offended that the skeleton doesn’t give a thought about the professionalism within the culinary field. Papyrus continues to cut seaweed into shreds, commenting. “WHAT A STRANGE WORLD YOU LIVE IN. NO! THAT ISN’T REALLY LIVING. YOU’RE SIMPLY SURVIVING IN IT! HOW ABSURD FOR A NON-KILLING TIMELINE.”

“…” Undertale!Sans turned silent again, probably thinking about life. Papyrus laced some seaweed into the freshly cooked rice, placing it into a bowl with the right precision. “APOLOGIES FOR STATING THE OBVIOUS. YOU SEE, IN MY WORLD…. ONCE YOU OVERCOME SURVIVAL, YOU START LIVING. THEREFORE, EATING IN GRILLBY’S EVERY SINGLE DAY IS A MONSTER’S WAY OF PLEADING FOR HELP. EATING TO-GO FOOD IS REALLY UNHEALTHY.”

“that’s… extreme.” Undertale!Sans muttered, “who knows? maybe they don’t know how to cook as great as you. (“TRUE” Papyrus nodded.) but why do you hate greasy food so much? isn’t some food greasy?”

“I DON’T HATE GREASY FOOD. I SIMPLY ABHOR THE FACT PEOPLE CRAVE FOR GREASY FOOD WHEN THEY CAN TASTE OTHER TYPES OF CUISINE.” Papyrus emphasized **cuisine** , vaguely remembering Undyne. “UNFORTUNATELY, THE ONLY COMPETITIVE FOOD CHAIN WE HAVE IN THE UNDERGROUND IS MUFFET, GRILLBY AND METTATON. FORGET THE ICE CREAM VENDOR. HE’S IN CAHOOTS WITH A MTT EMPLOYEE.”

“sad.” Undertale!Sans gives his condolence. “sorry but i’m one of the majority. not a single gold in me… heh.”

“DO NOT WORRY. I WILL COVER FOR YOUR EXPENSES FOR THE TIME BEING.” Papyrus turns to face the shocked skeleton. “OH? DID I SAY SOMETHING WRONG? SHOULD I SET SOME SORT OF CONDITION FOR YOU TO OBTAIN FUNDS? HMM… HOW ABOUT TELLING ME THE PURPOSE OF PURCHASE AND WHATNOT?”

“…” Undertale!Sans is still at the state of disbelief. Papyrus unravels his apron’s tie behind his back. “NYEH. YOU ARE RIGHT. THAT SOUNDS CHILDISH! YOU AREN’T A PET NOR ARE YOU A LACKEY. YOU’RE TECHNICALLY MY BROTHER IN ANOTHER UNIVERSE… TELL YOU WHAT… HOW ABOUT… YOU PAY ME LATER. IT DOESN’T HAVE TO BE GOLD. ANYTHING REALLY… BUT GREASY FOOD… OR CONDIMENTS… ESPECIALLY NOT CONDIMENTS. I HAVE TOO MANY IN THE HOUSE.”

"do you have ketchup?" Undertale!Sans asked. His voice, though soft and timid, sounded eager for this sweet and sour mashed tomato blend with preservatives. Papyrus looks around the cupboards. Done with the food and simply waiting for it to cool, Papyrus placed the pan with the sliced fish bits in low fire magic (setting oil underneath to support the flames). Opening the cabinet and cupboards, Papyrus saw mustard... so much mustard. Papyrus has to even use some of them because he wants more space, but Sans always finishes the dishes faster if it's compatible with mustard and buys even more mustard. **What a bane!** Papyrus finally found a ketchup bottle... Two ketchup bottles. ‘SHOULD PROBABLY BUY MORE LATER’

"HERE" Papyrus tossed one bottle over to the skeleton. Undertale!Sans immediately grabs for it and opens the lid. Papyrus' frown lowered even further, looking away from the condiment drinker. "I DON'T KNOW HOW TO FEEL WITH THIS. SHOULD I SAY THAT'S UNHEALTHY, BUT YOU'LL RETORT WITH PUNS AND IT'S TOO EARLY FOR PUNS....?"

"...paps..." Undertale!Sans' grin widens, Papyrus doesn't like that grin at all. Placing the ketchup on his lap, Undertale!Sans preached. "there is no such thing as **too early** for puns."

"DON'T." Papyrus' voice is getting louder, “YOU. DARE!”

“if you give me another ketchup bottle, i might reconsider.” Undertale!Sans gives another contented laugh, but obeyed much to the relief of the chef after he got the other ketchup bottle. (How did that skeleton finish the ketchup bottle is beyond the Second-in-command’s rationality.)

'Come now Papyrus. You're only taking care of him because you might benefit in this... somehow?' Placing the food items in its proper areas (Perfectionist), Papyrus hears familiar noisy rubber against wood. The footsteps halted and a voice close to a mix of a grunt and a whine came out of his older brother’s mouth.

 

"boss! why are you pampering him and not me?!" Sans asked, his one and only biological brother. Looking at the rows of mustard bottles, Papyrus grabbed a mustard bottle and threw it at the skeleton's direction. Sans caught the bottle and opened the lid, attitude turned one-eighty. "thanks boss~"

"THIS IS MY LIFE NOW..." Papyrus rolls his eyes and he swears both Sans laughed at his predicament. Holding the bowls of rice sprinkled with seaweed, cut scrambled eggs and salmon slices were at the top. Papyrus places the bowls on to the plates set below, using a sakura-patterned bowl and blending in with the mahogany platform. Both Sans stares at it, amazed.

…

"YES. I KNOW MY COOKING IS SOMETHING TO BEHOLD- WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" Papyrus screamed as he stood up from his chair when Undertale!Sans squeezed ketchup on top of his bowl.

"i-i'm sorry!" Undertale!Sans said instantly and Sans knew this skeleton was going to freeze up and close his eyes for some blow to happen. Sans chuckled, placing his arm on his tensed other self's shoulder as he looked at his insulted younger brother. "boss. you never told him the etiquette yet. how would he know how to behave? you know how barbaric some family setting goes. give him a chance and explain your awesome rules."

"...I HATE YOUR FLATTERY SANS." Papyrus glared at the skeleton but he sat down, holding chopsticks. Sans knocks on Undertale!Sans' skull, commenting in a low voice. "want a kiss to make you feel better, sweetheart?"

"no!" Undertale!Sans blushed, pushing Sans off the chair. Papyrus slightly smiled on that. He permits evil ACTs towards his brother (that will not kill or handicap the skeleton). Undertale!Sans looks at Papyrus and looks back down, looking very guilty. Papyrus sighs, commenting. "SINCE I'M SO TERRIBLY GREAT, THE TERRIBLE PAPYRUS WILL FORGIVE YOUR RUTHLESS ACTIONS TOWARDS HIS CREATION. NEXT TIME, DO TRY IT FIRST BEFORE PLACING THAT **CONDIMENT** ON THE FOOD."

"sorry paps." Undertale!Sans murmured and Papyrus went silent. Hm. This might be a problem. Papyrus asked, seeing his brother already coming up to the table. "COMIC. WHEN YOU ARE OUTSIDE, YOU ARE TO SEE ME AS A STRANGER NOT AS YOUR FRIEND OR FAMILY. STRANGERS ARE USUALLY CALLED IN THEIR FULL NAME SO IT WILL BE... PAPYRUS! MY BROTHER THOUGH... (Papyrus stares at his lazy brother) CALL HIM WHATEVER YOU WANT LIKE THE HOTDOG SELLER OR SLEEPING SENTRY MONSTER."

"harsh. what about comic’s job?" Sans asked and Papyrus wants to strangle his brother for that useless question. Useless in a sense that he wanted Undertale!Sans to worry about that later.

“I’LL COVER FOR HIM.” Papyrus responds back, not even wanting to know what this soft version of his brother want after getting money. Is Undertale!Sans like his brother, using it for booze, girls, and gambling? Oh and probably drugs too. Strange addiction for a monster.

“uh… boss. that’s…” Sans continues eating, sounding embarrassed with his response. HOW RUDE! Sans ended, “pretty suspicious in my opinion.”

“IT IS?” Papyrus fiddles with the egg in his bowl, not feeling so hungry after making the food. “COMIC WAS OKAY WITH THE NEGOTIATIONS.”

“he did?” Sans eyes the other Sans. Undertale!Sans munches on his food, hiding under his hoodie. _Wait a minute. When did he put the hoodie on???_

"i should probably stay in the house." Undertale!Sans murmured, "it's best if i don't affect the timeline."

"IT’S SETTLED THEN " Papyrus continues to eat, but he paused when he realized the implications towards this decision. "BUT THAT DOESN'T MEAN YOU CAN'T GO OUT. YOU WILL HAVE TO HELP SANS FIX THE MACHINE SO YOU CAN..."

"...GO TALK WITH YOUR OTHER FRIENDS SUCH AS UNDERSWAP OR OUTERTALE." Papyrus said carefully, not wanting to get this skeleton not to work on the machine. Sans nodded in agreement, "that'd be great. just you and me."

"SANS. NO." Papyrus looks disturbed and the other Sans slowly inched away from the laughing brother.

"just kidding with ya, bro! anyways. comic. wear the collar when you go out and don't get yourself killed." Sans added, already halfway done eating his food. Papyrus asked Sans, "HOW'S THE MACHINE?"

"fifty percent done in repairs." Sans confessed and Undertale!Sans bowed his head, eating silently. It was Undertale!Sans' fault for breaking their time machine, especially when it was a prototype (newly finished experimental lay-out).

"i have some *cough* stuff to remove before he can help me so... (Papyrus was so judging him regarding his **stuff** ) how about comic replace me as a sentry for the time being? i think he can handle the job." Sans suggested, also secretly wanting to see how strong this version of him was. Papyrus drinks the cup of golden flower tea Undertale!Sans also prepared during the waiting hour, pondering. "BUT-"

"he can handle, right comic?" Sans pats the skeleton's back. Undertale!Sans flinched but didn't fight back. Papyrus looks at his brother with paranoia. _It better not affect my reputation or else._ Sans feels like he's going to have a beating later. Undertale!Sans' responded with a dull tone. "i d-don't think tha-"

"it's settled!" Sans declared, smug and made both skeletons suspicious. Because Undertale!Sans didn't answer back, Papyrus hopes he's right that the skeleton actually wants to do the work. Papyrus stood up, needing to start the day. "VERY WELL. I WILL TALK WITH UNDYNE ABOUT THIS... SO FOR NOW, YOU WILL STAY INSIDE THE HOUSE AND HELP THIS LAZY OAF REGARDING THE MACHINE."

“ **k.** ” Both Sans agreed at the same time. Papyrus squints at them both before shaking his head.

 

* * *

[UNDERTALE SANS POV]

 

At first he thought Underfell!Sans would be a douche bag or a rapist, but he’s a decent reasonable guy. Fixing the machine, Sans and him thrown a pun and two together to pass the time. The only unnerving part is the fact Underfell!Sans keeps staring at him with that annoyed expression. The guy must be thinking on which timeline is safe for his recovery. If Sans had to be honest, he prefers staying in this timeline. Sans... He just knows something bad will happen once he returns. He... He... He doesn't know if he can handle going back.

_Not yet._

_not yet...._

**_sOo wHy diD YoUu leAve me?_ **

 

"..." Sans suddenly lost the spell of dizziness, looking around to realize he's on the couch beside Underfell!Sans. Holding a whiskey, Sans looks over to his other half to see the guy still drinking and staring at static on TV.

"hey red?" Sans starts and the guy nods with droopy eyelids (probably magic?)

"quick question... what's different here from the rest of the.... you know?" Sans asked Underfell!Sans, well-aware of the skeleton's position in the Underground. Based on what he read, Underfell!Sans was actually behind the scenes as the Judge and a secondary assistant within the Laboratory. If Underfell!Undyne hadn't mentioned it in the papers and the fact Underfell!Alphys reported several findings with an all familiar conceptual framework, he wouldn't have thought Underfell!Sans were both entities likewise. But then... Juggling the tasks of two jobs.... Isn't that time consuming?

 

_Did he ignore Papyrus?_

 

"welp... since i’m gonna meet with the rest of the crew sooner or letter, why not practice?" Underfell!Sans throws the bottle to the wall, smashing it into tiny glass shards. Leaning onto the couch, Underfell!Sans grinned. "meh. fine. i'll tell ya. i'll tell ya..."

"each timeline's unique ya know? but my timeline.... it's not worth talking about." Underfell!Sans started, looking at the ceiling. "it's like a fusion of this so-called 'kill-or-be-killed' and 'what was supposed to be' in the Underground. The primary authorities are the same as any other 'underfell' timeline except for undyne's generation. heh. you must be wondering why i mentioned that bitch's name? coz... ya know... she...."

"?" Sans swore he saw Underfell!Sans' magic flicker to life before getting crushed painfully to the ground. Underfell!Sans' tone turned bitter. "she was a lucky bitch to have found and taken care of papyrus."

"wait a minute. what are you talking about?" Sans got confused. ' _why would he? how could he?!_ '

"right after monsters were trapped in the underground, there came an epidemic..." Underfell!Sans continued, eyes closed and ready to sleep. "an epidemic concerning the rapid development of **despair**. all of the seven SOUL spectrum except for **determination** , **courage, patience** and **perseverance** vanished. due to the pent-up anger and whatever shit was happening, there was a widespread genocide... it was up to the royal scientist to solve the dilemma since pure **determination** isn’t really good for monsters. they make pretty good war machines if given the right mentality. So that fucker… he… he needed a lot of test subjects durable to **despair** …heh”

“he used children. **kid napping** were frequent back then…" Underfell!Sans yawned, “but apparently, something happened. **he** ….the royal scientist snapped. safety wasn’t a concern anymore. it was the greater good he kept telling the king… the queen never knew, too busy taking care of her kid maybe? anyways, i myself can’t remember how i ended up there or whether i had parents…but i know papyrus belongs to me. he was family. i still remember holding him in my arms... he was holding my phalanges with that strange smile. i took care of him. i know i did...”

"…" Sans knows he should do something, but… He doesn’t know what. Underfell!Sans sighed, feeling the couch no doubt. “but **he** separated us, threatened me to cooperate. i could only think of my brother. i knew he took children based on their soul element so… i… i tried to seal papyrus’ integrity.”

“you hurt him.” Sans broke the silence. Sans doesn’t know why, but he felt angry at his other self. _Why?_ Underfell!Sans nodded, not caring at all. “monsters are strange, always shaped by the composition of their souls. **i messed up.** he… **he** found out and papyrus… he can’t… he lost the ability to feel love.”

“you mean he’s forever single?” Sans tries to ease the atmosphere, wondering why Underfell!Sans’ eye lights are zoning on him again.

“huh.” The skeleton gave a toothy grin, “yeah. you can say that. single and never being able to get along with the rest.”

“the dogs are fine with him.” Sans points out. Underfell!Sans inquired, “have you gone to other underfell timelines or various strands of your timeline?”

“yeah…” Sans can’t say he hasn’t. Underfell!Sans asked again, closing his eyes and resting his feet onto the couch. “do you get why my papyrus will never get along with the rest?”

 

“…” Sans thinks things over, but he knows Underfell!Sans wants a response. Sans narrowed into the problem, realizing the truth. “no.”

 

**“PAPYRUS”**

**LV 1**

**HP 640/660**

**ATK 8 (40)            EXP 200**

**DEF 3  (50)            NEXT: 10**

**WEAPON: Bone**

**ARMOR: Royal Guardsmen armor**

**GOLD 1000**

 

‘then he-’ Sans doesn’t know why he ignored this detail. _How is this even possible?!_

 

“glad you checked him. **spares me the trouble**.”

 

“!” Sans felt an array of red bones directed at him with Gaster blasters appearing from thin air. The whole room turned cold, lighting flickering and Underfell!Sans still pretends to be carefree.

 

“don’t get me wrong sweetheart. it’s not that i hate you or anything. in fact, i hope we become more than **just friends** someday.”

 

‘shit.’ Sans knows he can fight back, but why isn’t he?! Instead of giving a snarky remark, he stares right back at the skeleton with fearful eye lights.

 

“but if you hurt papyrus in any way… welp.”

 

Underfell!Sans opens his left eye socket, revealing crimson eye lights with a spark of golden sparks.

 

“ **you are going to have a bad time.** ”

 

Underfell!Sans closed his eyes, smiling again with a cheerful demeanor.

 

“okay bud? night.”

 

“…yeah. night.” Sans agreed, slowly getting out of the couch after the bones and blasters vanished. Heading to the stairs, Sans suddenly feel a lot safer in Papyrus’ room.

 

...

 

..

 

.

 

"SOMETHING WRONG?" Underfell!Papyrus asked when Sans entered the room. Sans turned silent, curious whether he heard anything downstairs. Underfell!Papyrus continues, "I APOLOGIZE. I GET SO CONCENTRATED IN MY WORK THAT I TEND TO IGNORE EVERYTHING ELSE AROUND ME."

"ah... that's okay." Sans gives a smile, checking Underfell!Papyrus' STATS to confirm his suspicions. Damn. He is LVL one. Underfell!Papyrus continues to scribble, asking again. "WHY DID YOU DO THAT?"

"i... uh..." Sans doesn't know how to state this. "wanted to see if you were okay...?"

....

'i screwed up.' Sans looks down, shutting his eyes before a bone attack can land on him.

 

"OKAY."

 

"okay?" Sans opened his eye sockets, staring at the busy guardsman.

"OKAY. I ACCEPT YOUR REASONING." Underfell!Papyrus placed the pen down and picked up the stack of papers, browsing through them before attaching a small bone accessory in sticking the entire paper pile together. "NOW GO TO SLEEP. STOP INTERRUPTING MY CONCENTRATION. I HAVE A DEADLINE."

"..." Sans sat on the bed, feeling the mattress. Lying down, Sans tries to fall asleep.

 

...

 

"i can't."

 

"YOU CAN'T?" Papyrus repeated, still writing and editing the parchment. Sans rolls around, already wrapped in a blanket like a cocoon.

 

"yeah..."

 

"COME HERE." Papyrus' order made Sans pause. In spite of his fear, Sans unraveled himself from the blanket and went up to the skeleton.

 

"i-i'm here..."

 

"REST ON MY LAP." Papyrus made Sans stare at the busy skeleton long and hard. "COME NOW. TRY IT AND TELL ME IF IT WORKS."

"where did you read this from?" Sans asked.

"UNDYNE LIKES SLEEPING ON MY LAP AND IT ALSO WORKS WITH SANS SO TRY IT." Papyrus glossed over at his papers and grabbed another gibberish and covered in slobber report. "URGH. DISGUSTING. THE THINGS I DO FOR HER."

"... okay." Sans sat on the skeleton's lap, feeling ghost fear shiver down his spine. He remembers his Papyrus asking him to do this but... 

 

**it felt so wrong...**

 

"YOU CAN'T SLEEP?" Papyrus asked again and Sans rests his head onto the skeleton's chest, curling up and clinging to the red turtle neck.

 

"not sure." Sans didn't realize how tired he was as soon as he decided to wrap himself around Papyrus' tattered red scarf. Strange how his mind's freezing up or the fact his hands are shaking. No. Wait. His whole body's shaking.

 

"NOT SURE?"

 

"yeah... give me a minute" Sans mumbles, snuggling over the skeleton's chest but it was only with an arm supporting his back that Sans stopped shivering.

 

"IT'S REALLY RUDE TO KEEP SOMEONE HANGING COMIC."

 

"finding the proper sleeping position." Sans doesn't know why, but he knows he's safe here and that's the strange part.  _There is something so familiar with this Papyrus._ Sans doesn't know but (maybe he's right that) he misses this part of Papyrus. The part who's there for him.

 

"I SEE."

 

"zzzzz" Sans doesn't respond anymore unless the letter **z** is an appropriate response to the question.

 

"SO WHAT ARE YOU-" Papyrus looks down, staring at the skeleton. "HUH. WHAT A STRANGE SLEEPING POSITION. YOU LOOK REALLY SMALL IN MY ANGLE... *SIGH* AT LEAST HE'S ASLEEP!"

 

"paps." Sans mumbled something, but it wasn't audible to the skeleton.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter hint: Alliances and Betrayals


	6. Scheme

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Undertale!Sans has to give a lot of trust towards the Fell!brothers or he’s toast. Fortunately, they’re the bluntly honest ones.

[UNDERTALE SANS POV]

 

"THIS IS YOUR STATION. THE TRAPS ARE HERE AND HERE AND HERE..."

Sans listened to Underfell!Papyrus, curious why Underfell!Sans grinned when they both left to start the day. Did he do something last night? He can't recall anything at all. No memory. Nothing. _It felt nice._ The Second-In-Command was showing him the ropes but majority of his traps were positioned in his brother's puzzle area. Sans clutched his new white shirt, wearing a black biker jacket given by Underfell!Sans. He also wore the blue collar, but... Sans didn't like it.

"hey fe-boss?" Sans asked, knowing that he's a sentry and the fact Underfell!Papyrus handles his income. _Underfell!Sans suggested he call the tall home maker Boss for formalities’ sake._ Underfell!Papyrus looked down, pausing from his speech. "YES AND IT BETTER BE A LEGITIMATE QUESTION."

"you sure red got the right idea sending me in here...?" Sans turned uneasy. Underfell Universe looked no different. When he emerged out of the house, dozens of eyes stare at him predatory. Sans' gut feeling told him something bad will happen. Underfell!Papyrus tilted his skull, "ACTUALLY, I PREFER YOU STAY INSIDE THE HOUSE LIKE A PRISONER. ALTHOUGH, I'M SURE YOU WANT TO INVESTIGATE THE AREA CORRECT?"

"no." Sans didn't want to go out. He didn't even feel safe here. He didn't even mean to come here. **He simply wanted out.** _He doesn’t know where though…_ Underfell!Papyrus blinked, "W-WELL. IT'S ONLY FOR A DAY SO STAY IN YOUR STATION AND LOOK OUT FOR ANY HUMAN OR VAGABOND. KILL THEM WHEN NECESSARY."

 

"b-but!" Sans couldn't do that. He never was the type to downright murder _except for the kid but they’re a special case!_ Couldn't he handicap or threaten them instead? Underfell!Papyrus growled, "NO BUTS! THIS IS A KILL-OR-BE-KILLED WORLD. IT'S EITHER YOU OR THEM.”

“….” Sans didn’t remain eye contact, bowing his head because he knew nothing can change this skeleton’s mind. Underfell!Papyrus sighed, “JUST KEEP YOURSELF ALIVE. DO I MAKE MYSELF CLEAR?”

“...” Sans nodded, looking at the skeleton’s boots. ‘No. Those aren’t just boots, they’re boots with heels?’

Underfell!Papyrus took a step back, turning around towards Snowdin. “I AM HEADING TO UNDYNE'S PLACE SO YOU ARE ON YOUR OWN-!"

 

"COMIC!" Underfell!Papyrus ordered, glaring at the offender. [Sans refused.]

 "COMIC..." Underfell!Papyrus repeats, looking at the sad skeleton. [He must look pathetic...]

 

"SANS LET GO." Underfell!Papyrus sighed, placing his hand on top of Sans' skull. **Sans clung tight.** His mind was screaming to let go and not trust the guy, but his SOUL was screeching to follow Papyrus and stay close to him. Sans' SOUL ached more than his headache. Sans went for his SOUL's advice. His intuition never failed him yet… except in his moments with the Human.

“nu-uh.” Sans shook his head, hand still gripping on the fabric of his superior’s leather pants. Underfell!Papyrus scratched his neck, staring down at him. "SANS. DO NOT SHOW WEAKNESS. I BELIEVE IN YOUR STRENGTH AND I AM SURE YOU CAN HANDLE THIS MEASLY TASK OF GUARDING."

"...sumthing bad’s gonna happen." Sans closed his eyes, not wanting to let go. “don’t… please.”

“BUT I HAVE TO… GO?” Underfell!Papyrus looks around, thinking of a way to comfort the skeleton. Sans closed his eye sockets, smelling the faint scent of lasagna...? Oh right. The food. Compared to his brother’s cooking, this Papyrus’ food tasted good. Too good… Sans opened his eyes when he heard Underfell!Papyrus whistle a particular high tune.

 

“whazzat?” Sans didn’t move, but he heard pitter-patters of footsteps from a distance? Looking at the sound, Sans stared at the pack of white wolves in front of him. Watching one wolf cub come near him, Sans allowed the cub to rub itself against his legs. Slowly removing his grip from the Royal Guard, Sans pet the wolf cub and was surprised how tamed it was.

“WHAT DO YOU THINK? I TRAINED THEM PERSONALLY!” Underfell!Papyrus’ proud voice sounded so childish and in need of attention just like his- Sans sat down and cuddled the neck of one of the wolves. _Stop thinking about him._ Sans can hear one of the female wolves whimper and cuddled his skull. _God. At this rate, he might think these are dogs!_

“…NO COMMENT I SEE.” The Second-in-Command harrumphed, looking away with his arms folded. “TSK. IT’S NOT LIKE I CARE OR ANYTHING!”

“tsunderplane.” Sans murmured and cuddled the ear of one of the wolves. Underfell!Papyrus didn’t give a reply, maybe because he didn’t hear it, and picked the skeleton in the air. Sans yelped and watched the wolves follow him with curious eyes.

 

“STRANGE. DO ALL SANS HAVE AN AFFINITY WITH DOGS?” Underfell!Papyrus asked to himself, placing Sans down onto Underfell!Sans’ sentry station. “THERE WE GO! THIS IS SANS’ STATION. YOU CAN TAKE BREAKS AND SLEEP HERE AFTER YOUR PATROLS. USUALLY, AN AVERAGE SENTRY GUARD PATROLS FOUR TIMES A DAY… NOT LIKE I OBSERVED THEM DURING MY FREE TIME OR ANYTHING!”

“don’t you watch mtt’s show?” Sans inquired, watching a baby pupper climb onto his lap. Underfell!Papyrus paused and shook his head, “MTT’S SHOWS ONLY CAME OUT RECENTLY SO I USUALLY SOLVE PUZZLES AND READ BOOKS…AND OTHER ROYAL GUARD THINGS.”

“other royal guard things?” Sans leaned his elbow onto the table, resting his chin onto the palm of his hand. Sans has to admit, but he’s curious how sheltered an Underfell version of Papyrus would be if he had Underfell!Undyne as his older sister. Underfell!Papyrus opened his mouth, realized the time he’s wasting and shouted indignantly, “VERY CUNNING! I SEE THROUGH YOUR PLOT, YOU SLY FOX!”

 

“sorry. i’m not a fox, i’m sans.” Sans gives a big smile while Underfell!Papyrus stomped his feet. “THAT IS NOT WHAT I MEANT COMIC! ARGH! HOW ARE YOU **DOING** THAT?!”

“doing what?” Sans likes messing with the Second-in-command, watching Underfell!Papyrus try to rip his crimson scarf off his neck instead of strangling the perpetrator. Taking deep breaths, Underfell!Papyrus stated with a very calm (and slightly concerned) voice.

 

“IN ONE MINUTE, YOU’RE QUIVERING IN FEAR AND TRAUMA… AND THEN SUDDENLY, YOU TURN BACK TO YOUR USUAL SANS SELF AS IF NOTHING HAS EVER HAPPENED TO YOU.”

 

“…” Sans didn’t want to say _he’s used to it_ since that would make him angry no doubt.

 

“THE ABUSE, THE SEXUAL HARASSMENT AND EVEN THE BEATINGS! YOUR SOUL HAS A WRITTEN RECORD TO HOW LONG THE NEGATIVITY HAS BEEN OCCURING AND AND-! HOW CAN YOUR **TIMELINE** ALLOW THAT TO HAPPEN TO YOU? HOW CAN YOUR FRIENDS NOT NOTICE? WHY DID THEY-”

 

“paps…” Before Sans could protest though, Underfell!Papyrus looked away (very disturbed with his ramblings.)

 

“Sorry. I was rambling again.” Underfell!Papyrus frowned and waved his hand in the air dismissively. “It’s most likely Pavlovian conditioning like the others…”

 

“wait! pap! i can explain-!” Before he can stand up, the wolves came over and started whining for attention. Sans swore he can see the resigned expression of the tall skeleton. Resigned closed to disappointment, Underfell!Papyrus’ expression made him feel worse. As if pushing the whole matter out of the window, Underfell!Papyrus placed both hands onto “NYEH HEH HEH! NOW THAT THAT IS SETTLED, I WILL LEAVE YOU WITH MY PETS UNTIL ‘YOUR’ SHIFT ENDS!"

 

“w-wait!” Sans reached towards the suddenly marathon running skeleton. Sans cursed in Wingdings, unable to teleport due to a baby pup on his lap. Now that he thinks about it, why did the wolves bring their baby with them?

“?” The Alpha wolf (Sans thinks it’s the alpha since it’s the biggest and meanest looking wolf here) Sans shook his head, “it’s nothing buddy. come on.”

"..." As much as Sans didn't want to admit, Underfell!Papyrus was fortunate the wolves welcomed Sans like a lil' pup in their team. The wolves were like Annoying Dog and kept him busy on his station. Left alone, the sense of dread was still there though. At first, Sans wanted to go to the Ruin's door and start a knock-knock joke but that would injure Underfell!Sans' relationship. Sans cuddles the baby white wolf, scratching it's neck as it panted at him.

 

*a twig snapped*

 

"!" Sans' eye lights moved to that area, dodging in time for the attack aimed at him. It was a group of five, all of them ranging Lv 5 to 8. Sans never saw these species of monsters in his universe, staring at the animal-like hawk monster eyeing him with lust. The wolves growled, right beside him but Sans knew they were no match for these monsters.

"So you're the boss' new toy?" The Walrus-like monster asked, standing upright with crimson eyes. The panther animaloid monster pants, "let's break him."

"Not if I break him first!" The serpent cackled, all five of them charged. Sans summons out his blasters, but he felt a sharp pain as he ordered it to blast his enemies. _Crap. Papyrus he wouldn't-!_

 

* * *

 

[UNDERFELL PAPYRUS POV]

 

"What's with the fuss? It's just one monster from another timeline." Undyne sat on her boss chair, looking at her commanders since she's the Right hand/Supreme general of the Royal Guards of the entire Underground. Papyrus was sitting on the table, far-left of hers, looking at the reports with a frown.

"However! With this technology, this means there are possible resources in the area!" Her cheating cheetah friend mentioned, high lighting resources since this would mean a lot to their world.

"He has a point. We can travel to different areas with more resources and enslave the population to increase our defenses!" Another aquatic monster notes, a monster related to froggit. He made a valid point there. The Underground is becoming restless waiting for the human soul. It's no surprise a lot of them are talking about it. The dwindling population caused by intense LoVe gearing and the incurable disease finally felt like it could vanish through the use of Science, but traveling to a world similar to theirs sounded virtually impossible until this monster came.

"I-idiots. While there are indeed potential rich resources in various timelines, we mustn't forget possible casualties for all-out-wars and deadly diseases our bodies cannot handle. For the invasion to be successful, we will need information and time." Alphys huffs, hiding beside Undyne as she was the Royal Scientist assigned to give sense to this machine. Sans was supposed to be there, but Papyrus knows the skeleton was busy drinking again.

"I'm sure King Asgore will willingly support the efforts if given the right words." A monster with huge armor comments, eyes staring down at the bored Second-in-command. Usually, Papyrus would be writing down notes but he was solving the Sudoku puzzle for today's newsletter. Papyrus found the topic boring and it frustrated some, especially when it was the skeleton who had a direct access to the small time traveler.

"If we can get the time traveler to our sssside, we can gain a bridge and occupy the area under their nossess." The slithery monster suggested, but his assistant who was a rhinoceros bellowed, "Why not break him and make him obey our every command?! I'm sure this time traveler won't know what's coming!"

 

" **Guys. Shut. the. fuck. UP!"**

 

Everyone turned silent under the Head Commanding officer Undyne. The red head looked around, seeing the anticipation too high. They were over-excited, over-stimulated to false hope. It was disgusting. Undyne asked, "Do you think I brought you here to talk about the recent scandal?! NO! I ordered you to get your asses here because of the ongoing security breach in the west and south east district of the Capital! I have to rearrange the formation again because you fuckers are too accustomed to going to a brothel first before your job."

"You! I had enough of your incompetence. Take him to the guillotine! And you, do you honestly think I didn't realize the audit mishap?! Take him to the Red room." Undyne starts pointing and executing her men. It was indeed terrifying. They deserved it really. Papyrus finished his Sudoku puzzle, looking up to see only a handful of monsters remaining. Undyne was back on her seat, curious where Alphys went to.

"Meeting dismissed. Papyrus. Come with me." Undyne gathered her reports and went out of the room. Papyrus followed, avoiding the glares of his colleagues. They must think it's his fault again for not stopping Undyne. Why should he when it was justifiable?! Why does he have to be the saintly sadistic strategist in the entire Royal Guard?! He was the Terrible Papyrus, not a saint! He is not going to be a walking contradiction!

 

[Both Royal Guards: Head and Second-in-command walked down the hallway. Both went to an alternate EXIT lest assassination attempts occur.]

 

"Is it true the time traveler is a skeleton that looks like your brother?" Undyne interrogates, wanting to know the truth herself. Papyrus sighs, nodding with closed eyes. "He is an identical match, but more broken than Sans…"

"Huh. So it isn’t hearsay… So are the ideas in the meeting worth noting?" Undyne inquired, organizing her thoughts before she meets the King. The tall skeleton looks at the time - six hours passed, and looks back at his adopted sister. No one else was present, just him and her walking in Waterfall. Papyrus replies, "YES. TIMELINES THAT ARE PARALLEL WITH OUR OWN WILL HAVE POSSIBLE IDENTICAL RESOURCES ALL MONSTERS NEED. OUR COMRADES HAVE BROUGHT OUT THE POSITIVE SIDE OF THE INVASION. HOWEVER, ALPHYS' SUGGESTION PROVES A GREAT POINT IF WE WISH THIS TO BE SUCCESSFUL. THERE IS ALSO A PROBLEM REGARDING PARADOXES WHICH THE ROYAL SCIENTIST ASSOCIATION DISCUSSED IN THE MORNING MEETING. WE WILL NEED A UNIFIED AGREEMENT IF WE WISH IT ALL TO BE PUSHED THROUGH. BUT IF KING ASGORE DEEMS IT NECESSARY, THEN WE WILL HAVE TO START THE ARRANGEMENTS."

"I get all of that. What I'd like to know is your opinion. What is your stance?" Undyne pushed the skeleton's shoulder teasingly, smiling at the skeleton. "If this is all pushed through, that Sans look-a-like is gonna have a bad time. Everyone will see him as a potential gold mine or possession. They'd break him so bad that-"

" **HE'D DIE.** "

Papyrus finished, but he looks at Undyne with a serious gaze. "ALPHYS KNOWS WHAT SHE'S SAYING. THIS SANS WHO CAME WAS ALREADY AT THE VERGE OF FALLING. WE BOTH KNOW THERE IS NO CURE FOR THIS."

"Well shit. There goes our chance. Why didn't you tell them?" Undyne asked, but Papyrus covers his mouth chuckling. "UNDYNE. NINETY-FIVE PERCENT OF THE POPULATION HAS THAT ILLNESS. THEY WOULDN'T THINK THIS IS A BAD THING AT ALL. WE ARE USED TO IT, BUT CERTAINLY NOT THE REST OF THE WORLDS WE WILL TRY TO VISIT. WHO KNOWS? WE MIGHT BE CONSIDERED AN INVASIVE SPECIES."

"Then we'll get the resources and the LoVe." Undyne shrugged, not seeing any problem with that. Papyrus looks at her coyly. "HOW SIMPLE OF YOU. LET ME GIVE YOU A SITUATION. WHAT IF WE ARE LIKE THE TIME TRAVELER, ENTERING A WORLD WITH AN INCURABLE DISEASE. AFTER THE RAID, WE HEAD BACK AND THE DISEASE ADAPTS TO OUR ENVIRONMENT? WHAT THEN?"

"Damn it Paps. You've read too much fiction. Let's solve what's in front of us first." Undyne emphasized yet Papyrus disagreed. "SHORT-TERM GOALS AREN'T AS SUSTAINABLE AS LONG-TERM GOALS, UNDYNE. IF WE WANT TO SURVIVE WE HAVE TO THINK AND ACT ACCORDINGLY. JUST BECAUSE SOMETHING POPPED OUT, WE'RE GOING TO ACT ON IT. WHAT WE NEED IS TIME AND SKILL. MAJORITY OF THE POPULATION HAVE BECOME IMPATIENT BUT WE CANNOT ACT THE SAME. THEY ARE BELOW OUR LEVEL. WE ARE GREATER THAN THEM. THE MONARCHY MAY ALSO MIRROR THEIR CITIZEN'S CONCERNS, BUT THE MILITARY SHOULD LEARN TO ADAPT AND FUNCTION AS A SEPARATE ENTITY. WE NEED THIS KINGDOM TO SURVIVE, NOT END UP AS A DYING SNAIL DOWN THE GHOST FARM."

"You are going for the hybrid strategy Papyrus. No one wants to be diverse. They want the traditional coercive force." Undyne opened her door, heading to the table and placing the paper pile down. Papyrus doesn't enter, standing at the door side. Undyne asked, "I should ask Asgore to create another hybrid squad specializing in dev-"

"STOP. I'M CONTENTED WITH MY CURRENT UNIT THANK YOU." Papyrus salutes to his superior. Undyne nodded, walking out as she needs to have a visit with King Asgore. "Heading back to check on the time traveler? As expected from an ex-intelligent officer. I'll see what King Asgore will suggest and we'll talk later in the usual time."

 

"Oh and Papyrus?" Papyrus didn't look back at her, both officers were facing in opposite sides. Undyne continues. "Even if he's at the verge of falling, don't form a pact with him. Siblings tend to get overprotective when the attention is divided. This is why the best number of children one can keep is two. Don't let that fat ass go yandere over you."

"NYEH. YANDERE? I CAN'T BELIEVE THAT SYNDROME IS SEEN POSITIVE HERE IN THE UNDERGROUND." Papyrus comments, walking away with his voice still audible from afar. "IT REMINDS ME OF YOU, UNDYNE... WITH ALPHYS. GOOD THING ALPHYS DOESN'T HAVE FRIENDS OR ELSE."

"Look who's talking, tsundere!"

"SHUT THE FUCK UP!"

"Oh wait~ My bad. He's just a- Wow that was close!"

"You are in it now bitch!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter hint: Broken

**Author's Note:**

> It's been so long since I wrote this type of Underfell. I miss Undyne and Papyrus interaction.  
> *Please read the series' stories regarding the Underfell character developments and background stories.
> 
> [Oh and if something seems not right that I have yet to explain, please comment about it. hahaha]


End file.
